


I Know You're Somewhere

by ImAshamedAboutThis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, One Shot, like seriously its only 500 words, listen to the song JocelynFlores to see where i got the idea and inspiration for this, super short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAshamedAboutThis/pseuds/ImAshamedAboutThis
Summary: You'll have to read to find outhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgKnnuFwoL4





	I Know You're Somewhere

How?  
  
How was Josh supposed to know?  
If he just  _knew_  he could've helped.  
he could've done things differently  
He could've prevented this.  
  
  


_Picture this._

  
  
  
Not a single care was swirling In Joshua's mind as he bobbed his head and tapped his fingers to the beat of the music pouring into his ears through his head phones.  
It was honestly magical really.  
Music had the power to drown out  _any_  problems he was having.  
Any anxiety ridden thoughts, any stressful memories, any awkward encounters.  
Their existences were nothing to Josh when he had his music.  
It was something he could hide behind...  
And today,

Well today he wished he had just kept hiding.  
  
The punk shouldn't have been able to hear his phone ringing over the loud music spilling into his ears, but he had and it had caught his attention.  
Now, Usually when Josh was in jamming to music relaxation mode, no phone call was important enough for him to answer but hey, he was in a good mood today.

Despite the slight protest in the back of his mind, Joshua pulls out his ear buds by their connecting wires, grabs his ringing phone, and relaxes back into his bed before hitting accept.

"Hey, whats up?" Josh's answer was casual and up beat, having seen the name of one of his friend's on the ringing screen before he had accepted the call.

"Hey Josh, have you like...  _heard_  yet?"  
  
"Heard? Heard about what?" There was a slight laugh in Joshua's tone as he questions what he was being asked by his friend, gently beginning to tap his free fingers against his wall in a steady beat.

"...Remember that guy you fucked with over the summer? He killed himself."  
  


_Why_ did Josh silence his music?  
Of course he was going to find out about this sooner or later... But he could of had at least  _one_  more day believing Tyler was till alive and well.

Him and Tyler had grown close over the past year or so, close enough to say they were bestfriends.  
They had the same humor, the same mannerisms, they fit together so perfectly.  
How could they have not become so close?  
How could they not evolve into something more?

But just as quickly as that evolution started, Josh had cut it off.  
Tyler meant a lot to him it was true, but Josh was an anxious person.  
He was a person who liked to have a good image, who liked to be on the side of his teasing friends, who liked to be normal.  
  
And Tyler was changing that.  
  
It was for his own safety he broke things off with his best friend.  
He had thought nothing about Tyler's safety.

And now he was paying the ultimate price.

 

Music wasn't drowning his problems anymore.

 

Music couldn't save him from this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a one shot  
> Hope its not total shit.
> 
> Twitter: @ImAshamedAbout


End file.
